memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
States class
The States-class assault cruisers was the first operational Fast Assault Cruiser in Starfleet. History The States C''lass succeeded the and as the Federation's heavy Assault ship designs. These unique vessels have gained the respect and admiration of their crews because of their handling characteristics and offensive capabilities. One vessel that stands out of all the ''States-class is the . It had more battle's seen in the later 24th century during the Dominion War. All States-class was retired between 2380 and 2395 to Qualor II Surplus Depot Z15. Design Engineering teams took the old secondary hull spaceframe, and refit primary hull. These ships have so captured the heart and spirit of the Terra that the majority are crewed solely by them. All have been named for all States of Terra. The States-class forms the core of all squadrons in the famed in the 'Beta Terra Fleet', and is an integral part of front line troop cruisers forces for Starfleet. The warp engines are mounted like the and with warp engines. As with all Starfleet vessels, the engines can be jettisoned in case of an overload in the matter/anti-matter chamber. The States-class's are the first ship's in Starfleet to have low power warp engine called Microwarp drive that is located in neck of the ship and have's the first holodeck on a starship. The States assault cruisers saw great use in battles against the Klingons, Tholians, Breen and Romulan Empires. The ability to saturate a target with photon torpedo fire proved an excellent way to cripple targets at range, making all the strongest cruisers and the fast transport assault troops sufficiently so skirmish units could finish the job. Rather, the intended use of its photon torpedoes arsenal is in planetary bombardment operations. And it is first ship in Starfleet to have holodeck for troops or(MACO). Plus it is the ship only to have two transporter rooms that has 80 pods each on a starship. One ship stands out of all the States-class and that is the . It had seen more battles in the later 24th century during the Dominion War. The States-class assault cruisers were never built in great numbers, but remained important assault units throughout the early 24th century. During the Dominion War, the efforts of the States-class assault cruisers were overshadowed by those of the far more numerous cruisers. Ships Crew: USS Arkansas Captain – William Martin Anders -Human -Male Chief Military Officer - Lieutenant Colonel- (Sebe) Seb Th'qathress – Andorian - Male Command Officer- Commander- Lori April Sharp – Human-Andoran – Female Chief Doctor- Lieutenant Commander- Bill Ryan McCaphe - Human Chief Engineer- Lieutenant Commander- Alan Blair - Human Helm- Lieutenant - Jeff Conaway – Human- Male Navigator- Ensign- Srox – Edosian - Male Weapons Officer – First Lieutenant – Triex – Edosian - Male Chief of Security- Lieutenant- Crus S'Nus – Caitian -Male Science Officer- Lieutenant- Lu T'so – Vulcan - Male Communication Officer- Ensign - Shigun Nahk – Tellarite - Female Military Communication Officer- Ensign – (Sara) Saraa Sh'rhialrak – Andorian - Female Transporter Chief- Senior chief petty officer - Bill Mumy – Human -Male Combat Systems Engineer- Master chief petty officer- (Iral) Iral Ch'kakrin – Andorian - Male Refit New refit for the States-class, more MACOs, torpedo launchers Quantum torpedo, phasers 12 Type-12 Phaser array, mega-phaser Quantum-Phaser, shields Metaphasic shields, Quantum shields. Deck Plan Image:Ex-hull.jpg Image:1-4.jpg Image:5.jpg Image:6.jpg Image:7.jpg Image:8a.jpg Image:9-11.jpg Image:10-17.jpg Image:18-23.jpg States class starships *USS States *USS Arkansas *USS California *USS Illinois *USS Iowa *USS Kansas *USS Maine *USS Mississippi *USS Missouri *USS New York *USS Oklahoma *USS Texas Category:Starship classes